


Walk

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [149]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e22 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missouri reads the tarot for her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk

Missouri deals the first card in Alejandra's spread of three: a woman blindfolded and bound in the midst of a circle of eight swords (she assumes eight from the 'VIII' at the top of the card), some distance from a castle on a hill. "Oh, this is not a good card," Missouri says. "You were trapped far from safety, you could not see your way clear, you could not reach out for help."

"I am reaching," Alejandra says. "That's why I'm here."

Missouri nods. "Yes. This card is the past. This card is the present..." She turns over a second card: eight cups stacked in front of a man by a river, his face towards the distant moon. "You are tired," she says. "Something is wrong in your life and it is time to move on."

Alejandra nods, silent. So far the cards have told her nothing she does not already know. She thinks sadly of Melissa.

Missouri turns over the third card, which is surely Alejandra's future.

A skeletal knight in armor, carrying a black flag with a white rose and mounted on a white horse, corpses at the horse's feet. At the bottom, the single word DEATH.

"This card is very rarely literal," Missouri says, reassuring.

A cell phone sings out a cheery tune. It's not Alejandra's.

"You should get that," Alejandra says. Death in her future? Well, it does come to all...

Missouri walks outside with the phone, leaving Alejandra to contemplate the cheerful tarot cards spread before her.

Everything explodes in flames.


End file.
